Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 5 & 7 \\ 9 & 4 & 5 \\ 6 & 1 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 9 & 6 \\ 5 & 4 & 1 \\ 7 & 5 & 6\end{array}\right]$